


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past, Past Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: A take on Lucifer's past in Heaven... how he came to be known today. It's a ride unlike any other.This series is loosely based on Wayward Morningstar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if the first chapter is somewhat short. The next ones will be longerc this is merely an intro. Hope you enjoy!

Before there were humans and angels, another entity existed. It was a world filled with blackness, void of anything, until the first light came. The brilliance which came into being was unlike any other, a divine force, that created what was first known as heaven. Oh, how everything shined so wonderful, a complete contrast to the emptiness that had been there before. It was called Heaven. Beautiful and vibrant gardens of evergreens, flowers of all colors blooming, constantly holding such light. There were lakes and forests of any kind, the waters always clear, where animals were free to roam freely without being disturbed. It contained such divinity, containing buildings that seemed to gleam, scrolls in languages which would come to be the reason for the modern world. There were books of all kinds, vibrant blades, anything one could only imagine. Heaven was a palace. In time, heaven stood as a wonderful place, but even then it lacked something. While it was brilliant, there was no one there, nothing to witness what it had to be offer. A new creation came, angels as they were called. Angels, creatures with wings, their presence as magnificent as the legends told of dragons, the messengers in all that was holy, both fierce and nurturing. This is their story, of one that would rise against them all, like the burning flames of ember, and fall as the ashes did. Their creator, the man with a scraggly beard, eyes that were striking gray, the one known as God. His first angel, Amenadiel, became a force of fury, his wings as black as night, yet this story is not entirely the tale of the firstborn. God, still remaining unsatisfied, decided he needed another kind of angel, one entirely different from the rest. He called them archangels, far more glorious and beautiful than others. The celestial being created the very first archangel, Michael. Michael, one who is like God, his wings a gleaming and vibrant white plumage with hues of gold and blue. His eyes were a startling vivid blue, an equivalent to heaven's skies. His hair was a gleaming golden, bringing out his appearance, the way both eyes glimmered. God was content... for a while until he decided to create more. Another archangel, a fledgling, only a child, this time a variant opposite of Michael. 

The child had coppery hair mixed with tinted blonde. His eyes were a pure warm brown that held such fierce curiosity and amazement. Behind his back two wings, both pure shining white plumages, were twitching, flapping, unable to remain still. He made a strange chirping noise, much like the birds would, blinking up at the sky. The boy tilted his head slightly as he caught sight of the blue-eyed angel coming his way. 

"He's so small," muttered Michael, smiling from ear to ear as the young fledgling held onto one of his feathers. He softly took it out, handing over the appendage. The boy replied with a resounding happy trill. 

"He's all yours. Take care of him. Train the child." 

"Well, aren't you something, Sammy." Michael cooed.

The angel fledgling, Samael, only giggled, a soft little and momentary purr escaping him.  Samael, or Sammy as Michael preferred to call him, always had a brightness in his eyes, filled with the need to explore. Being so small, his wings were still useless, yet the feathers always flapped and moved. 

Michael, still new to having Sammy under his care, gently released the boy onto a nest. The older archangel grinned in delight when his charge snuggled into the blankets, falling asleep. His appendages curled back as he headed into another room, fixing up a bottle of milk, occasionally casting glances at the sleeping fledgling. Michael didn't understand it, this forming protection that kept growing for Sammy. His brother. The archangel, waiting for the boy to wake up, had taken a seat beside the nest, only to doze off. He was awoken by the sudden noises coming from Sammy, confused trills. Michael picked him up and brought the bottle to his sibling's lips. He could only smile when the boy began to drink. 

Samael had no idea how his fate was only just beginning. He was so young and innocent. Much was in store for him, his destiny revealed from unlikely events. Millennia into the future he would be known by a different name, one that would forever be remembered. 

Lucifer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! What you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy!

Six years had passed since Michael got his charge, Samael, who now appeared to be roughly six years old had he been human. Samael, still called Sam or Sammy, was a very curious child, attempting to wander anywhere and everywhere. He held a strong fascination towards the unknown, always exploring every room that existed within Michael's home, asking question after question about anything he could think of. The fledgling's wings were more developed, now a fluffy, pure snowy white, but they still remained unequiped to fly. His eyes remained their warm brown, open and still new to the world, as there was really nothing in heaven which could truly harm the angel. Being a child, Samael could easily slip away from his guardian, having entered one of the kingdom's small gardens. His soft wings flapped furiously yet his small body stayed on the ground, letting out an eager chirp at the sight of the blooming flowers near a clear blue lake. Samael, curious and with a bunch of energy, bounded over, cupping a purple flower into his hands. He giggled softly, his feathers easing back, gently stroking it in his pakm. 

"What pretty wings," a voice called from behind the fledgling. Sammy, startled, whirled around, his wings now flared wide. He noticed an angel he didn't recognize, which only added to his nervousness, attempting to hide himself from view. As much as he was curious, the boy grew shy around those he wasn't familiar with. Cocking his head, the growing fledgling noticed the other angel had multicolored eyes. The angel, who was clearly female, had hazel-brown irises with a hue of light gold. Her wings were dark brown, almost black, that held faint silver streaks around the tips. 

"What's your name?" She asked. The female took the appearance of a teenager, roughly fifteen or sixteen, older than Samael, but younger than Michael who looked like he was in his early twenties. 

Sam's wings were now tucked against his small frame yet both eyes blinked, both from interest and shyness, now moving closer to the pretty angel. 

"My name is Sammy," he finally answered, a tiny grin faling upon his face. His new friend didn't seem so bad, now that he thought of it, but he was still too shy. 

Where was Michael?

"Hi, sweetheart. Come on, Sammy, do you have a caretaker?" The pretty angel spoke, smiling wide at him. 

Sammy didn't answer, just letting out a quiet, barely audible, whimper. The female angel cooed, trying to find a way to calm him down. 

"It's alright, Sammy. My name is Azrael, okay?" 

"Azzie?" Sam asked, his nervousness disappearing. He started responding with a resounding purr as Azrael wrapped her wings around him, her hands running across his hair. Oh, how it fel so nice, so very comfortable. The young angel, not fully ready to be an archangel, answered with another sound of content, much like a modern cat would. He felt at such ease around Azrael, appropriately nicknamed Azzie, purring, only to let out a distressed noise when she stopped.

"Sam! There you are!" Michael's voice rang out. 

Azrael smiled, her wings now pulled back, revealing Samael in her hold.

"Mika!" Sammy chirped, bouncing on his feet.

"Hey, Sammy. Um... Azriel, right?" Michael asked, turning to face Azrael who stared at him with 'are you for real' expression. 

"Azrael, okay? Don't forget it," stated Azrael, trying not to let her annoyance show. She glanced at Sam, who was now grasping one of Michael's feathers, surprised that the older angel didn't tell him to stop. 

"Right, yeah. I'll remember." 

"Can I visit Azzie?" Sam asked, a puppy-eyed look forming on his face. 

"She's probably going to be busy, little star." Michael said. 

"He can come visit me whenever he wants. Do you want to stay with me right now, buddy?" Azrael found herself smiling wide at the excited nod and chirp that escaped Sam. The little angel let out a giggle, bounding after her like a duckling. 

Michael watched them leave, feeling proud over his charge, before spreading open his wings and taking flight to the home he shared with Samael. 

The minute that Azrael arrived to her nest, young Samael began firing question after question. The female angel laughed at the boy's curiosity, answering every one of them; yes, she could now fly and she did have one of these pretty blades as Sammy so eloquently put it. 

"Azzie, Azzie, Azzie!" Samael shouted, his wings flittering up and down. 

"Yes, Sam?" 

"Look what I can do!" The child grinned. He snapped his fingers, now emitting a soft glow of light. Azrael gasped softly in awe, lips curling up, as Samael caused the glint to disappear. 

"Well, I'll be, morning-bird." 

An hour later, Azrael found herself with a surprisingly tired fledgling at her. Smiling, she wrapped her wings around him as she, too, slowly drifted asleep. The archangel vowed to protect him... no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azrael and Luce, or Sammy, had a very close bond when they were younger, which keeps on growing as they become older. As much as Samael is curious curious he does get shy around new angels and will ease up around them, throwing badgering questions repeatedly. He's too precious as a kid. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started adding quotes at the beginning and ending of my chapters, starting with this one and future chapters of my other still-writing stories. 
> 
> I apologize if this is short; much is changing in Heaven and soon, the apple will fall, and Lucifer, the most brilliant of God's angels, will have his destiny.

_"There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it."- Edith Wharton_

"Thank you for agreeing to watch him," Michael smiled at Azrael, who returned the gesture, as he stood by the entrance of the younger angel's assigned living space. He chuckled when Sammy refused to let go of his leg. 

"Oh, it's no problem. We'll do something fun, won't we, Sammy?" Azrael cooed. She laughed when Samael made an annoyed noise, the white wings flaring open in a childlike manner, fluffing them slightly. "It's Azzie. Don't you remember?"

Sam cocked his head to one side before replying with an eager chirp, bounding up to Azrael like a puppy. He seemed far relaxed than the frustrated sound he had made before. 

"Was he-"

"He wanted to fly." Michael stated, amusement in his voice. 

"Oh! Well, maybe I can fix that." Azrael told the older archangel. 

"I should get going. Be good, Sam," Michael spoke, spreading open his wings, giving them a firm flap. He flew off, leaving his charge at his sister's home. 

"Your house is awesome!" Sam chirped. He practically skipped after Azzie, curiosity evident in his eyes, his feathers now excitedley twitching up and down. The fledgling purred in response when Azrael gently stroked the soft part of his wings, leaning into the comfortable touch. 

"You'll be flying in no time."

"Why can't I fly now?" Sammy whined. 

"They need to develop more. Why don't we do something?"

"Can we go exploring, please?" Sam tilted his head, drawing out the word 'please', which caused his sister to chuckle. He jumped up from ecitement when Azrael nodded at him. The young angel allowed the female to lead the way, heading down a long corridor in which there was a door, slightly ajar. Azzie went inside, letting light shine into the rich dark brown room, the colors blending together from a circular window. Sam situated himself on top of a nest, coming to the conclusion that it was, in fact, his sister's. Azrael smiled softly, running her fingers down the tips of the white wings. 

"This is my quarters, yes. Do you want to stay here?" 

"Azzie, can we go to one of the gardens?" 

Azrael's lips curled into a wide smile and answered, "Of course, Sammy. Let's go." She unfurled her wings, allowing Samael to lightly touch them, alongside the softer areas where it was considered a token of family, before getting up and walking outside the quarters, going past the long corridor. Her younger brother trailed after her, his own appendages pulled against his body. 

"Azzie, why are your eyes multiple colors?" Samael asked. 

"Oh, that's just how they were made. See... one day, I'm going to be an archangel, and my eyes are a representation of it."

Sam, seeming satisfied with the answer, didn't ask again, actually silent for once. The path leading to the garden was not that hard, a smooth pavement of white, few flowers, growing here and there. The somewhat fledgling took one of the flowers in his palm, being extremely gentle about it, causing Azrael to stop and glance back with a look of interest on her face. Samael gently laid his other hand on top of it, a bright glow emitting from his fingers. Light illuminated, spreading all over, as the angel's eyes appeared to turn a vibrant shade of golden-white. The young fledgling gasped when the feeling, a wild sensation of brilliance deep inside his heart, went away, stumbling back from the power he had been given. Azrael rushed forward to check on the boy, who only smiled from ear to ear with an excited look on his face. 

"Did you see that, Azzie?!" Sam exclaimed. 

"I did, Sammy," Azrael said, wondering how exactly Samael had managed to do that. 

Sam only laughed in response, gaining his energy back, going past his sister in the direction of the garden. The boy gasped, eyes widening from awe at the beauty of the destination, taking all the sights into his very being. 

The grass was rich, having no weeds or dirt clustered on them, spreading everywhere, as the sunlight shone upon them. A few trees were about, covered in blooming flowers of all colors: red, blue, white, violet. Drapes of wine grapes were around the bark, some entwined in circles, others hanging loosely from branches. Growing rosebuds lay on the ground and a few animals, the ancestors of deer, walked around freely without the worry of being hunted. Everything was sacred here, a creation that held a bigger impact for generations to come. Clouds of white stood firm above the garden, a few birds flying past. Rare white lilies were beside the crystal-clear blue lake, a token of innocence, virtue, untouched by anything. Samael's gaze landed on the clearing beside the still waters, his wings flapping wildly, still not completely taking off the ground. It was so beautiful, how nothing was marked by wrong, not here in the palaces and gardens of heaven itself. How could there be? It was perfect and there was hardly trouble with anything. 

"Stay close, Sam. Don't go wandering too far," Azrael called out, allowing the fledgling to wander towards the lake. 

Samael found himself calling to the light he had before, trying to push it out with all his power and grace, urging it to manifest into being. The same glow appeared on his hands, wrapping tightly around his arm, pulsing into the inside of his body. Raw burning yet warming all the while, causing Sam to purr in pleasure. An essence that could never be twisted or forgotten, even in the existence of night which came when the sun disappeared. Spreading open his wings, Samael turned, noticing the feathers were also radiating off the light, flexing them upwards where they only seemed to shine further until it could almost be blinding. 

Azrael watched, her mind traveling to the startling notion of an angel so young, so pure, containing the true presence of light, the contrast of darkness. She smiled, still knowing that Samael would not be corrupted by fire nor any force which dared him. The boy was a complete opposite, curious and open to everything around him, yet not even he, a child of their father, dealt with evil forces. Azrael had no reason to worry, still keeping her on her younger brother. If only she had known what was in store, a decision that would change destiny, leaving an impression for millenia. 

The garden was one of Samael's favorite places, chirping and speaking non-stop about it to Michael, who had come after finishing the meeting with Father, while they headed on home. In contrast, to the other existing gardens, this one bore no name, simply a project as it were. 

"Can we go there again, please?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe later, star," Michael answered, not really listening, distracted by something he dared not to say. 

* * *

 

Some ways ahead of their home, in the legendary palace of Heaven, stood Father, the creator of angels, watching the garden closely. His lips were pursed tightly, a sigh finally escaping his mouth. He was turning the threads of destiny, mastering his bigger plan. The pieces were falling perfectly, knowing in time, when his brilliant son reached his maturing ages, fate would alter and the new era would begin. Father, or God as he would come to be called, smiled, a twisted yet agonizing smile, snapped his fingers.

The garden was a key, one of many. Its name would never be forgotten, its inhabitants the ancestors of the new world. 

Eden.

 _"To sit with a dog on the hillside on a glorious afternoon is to be back in Eden, where doing nothing was not boring- it was peace."- Milan Kundera_  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for my long absence, but I've been swamped with school. I'm not dead. 
> 
> Also, the quotes I choose are there for two reasons.   
> A) they fit the theme   
> B) they are significant and actually meaningful

_“That strong mother doesn't tell her cub, Son, stay weak so the wolves can get you. She says, Toughen up, this is reality we are living in.”- Lauryn Hill_

  
Samael had always been a curious child, so full of light and that look of wonder in his eyes, a wide smile upon his face. With time, he grew older, his wings now radiating a bright essence, a gleam that was just so vast with happiness and joy. Many angels enjoyed his presence, or maybe they felt it would be the better choice with Michael as his guardian. Samael loved asking questions, and while his other brethren could see it as annoying, his sister actually answered them in a pleasant matter. He enjoyed learning things, seeing how they worked, wanting to understand everything, but a challenge came upon meeting the woman. The woman, otherwise known as Asherah, a beautiful celestial creature with dark hair and startling eyes that held power. She wasn't seen much, tending to her own business, yet occasionally Samael would see her. The boy had found it an honest surprise when Asherah, who was Father's beloved wife, came down to see him of all angels. He was nervous, not really knowing why she would come see him. It wasn't as if she'd noticed the fledgling before and yet here the celestial being appeared, a calculating look in her eyes.

  
"Is there something bothering?" The woman asked, her voice sharp and cold.

  
Samael meekly shook his head, feeling a bout of shyness course through him, hoping he wouldn't accept his Father's mate.   
"No." He replied in a soft and delicate tone.

  
"Speak up, child. I don't want to hear your mumbling." Asherah hissed, exasperated. She didn't see the importance of coming down to meet Samael, despite her husband's words that the boy was special. The fledgling was shy, too quiet for her liking, a tiny little mouse.

  
"You're pretty," the young angel blurted out before he could stop himself. He tried to look confident, even at his young age, the equivalent of a child at twelve years old.

  
Asherah blinked, finding the boy's honesty amusing. She forced a smile on her lips, deciding she could use this as a benefit. If the angel was really that special, maybe she had to be on his side, convince the boy he was a favorite.

  
"Then, Samael... tell me, boy, what do you like?" She asked, smiling like a shark.

  
"Oh, I like the garden!" Samael piped up, feeling a bit more at ease. He wasn't sure what Asherah, or Mum, he supposed, wanted, but the woman seemed pleasant enough.

  
"The garden? What's so- I mean, that's lovely."

  
Samael and Asherah kept meeting, until the woman managed to wrap the boy around her finger, convincing him he was one of her favorite children. In a way, she did favor him, having caught traces of the light that seemed to trail from his fingers, how he had this charm that was quite enjoyable. The boy would be a force to be reckoned with, hopefully stronger than Michael. The eldest of the archangels was a pain, the way he carried an air to him that showed off his dominance. If he proved to be her downfall, Asherah needed him out of the way. She'd even take down Samael, who despite being an actually nice angel, should he mess with her plans. She wanted glory and power, more than her husband, God himself, to have fame.

  
Michael watched Samael play in one of the gardens. The older being smiled warmly, glad to see that his little brother seemed genuinely happy. He turned, feeling a presence close to him, surprised to see Asherah. Though Michael appeared calm, he felt wariness around the woman like she was plotting something. He couldn't say anything, and he shouldn't, not with the possibility that his reasonings would go unheard. Father would never accept such disobedience from him yet no such punishments had ever happened. Not yet since angels held no concept of free will, never needing to understand emotions or control of their own life. As long as they stayed in heaven and acted accordingly, the angels didn't run into problems. It wouldn't be until the questioning of Samael that things would change.

  
Asherah smiled wide like a shark, letting the pieces slowly falling into place, as she watched Samael. Oh, it was just too perfect.

_  
“Each person is an enigma. You're a puzzle not only to yourself but also to everyone else, and the great mystery of our time is how we penetrate this puzzle.”- Theodore Zeldin_


	5. Chapter 5

_“For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return.”- Leonardo da Vinci_   
“Sammy?” Michael called, searching for his young charge. The archangel’s large gleaming wings twitched behind him as he finally heard the familiar sound of Samael, a combination of chirp and giggle. Smiling, the older celestial being leaned back against the wall of his living quarters, seemingly disinterested.   
“Well, I guess you don't want to fly today.”   
Samael’s rather loud screech of excitement echoed throughout the room. His eyes were gleaming brightly as his white wings fluttered wildly. The fledgling looked older now, appearing to be a child of eleven, his flight feathers ready to be tried. Sam was practically bouncing on his feet and let out another chirp when Michael offered his hand. The young angel happily took it, bounding alongside his guardian to an open area filled with white clouds.   
“What do I do?”   
“Open your wings, Sammy.” Michael coaxed, noting the nervousness on Samael’s face. The archangel smiled softly, not wishing to rush his younger brother, but still hoping the invitation would be accepted. Sam finally spread the appendages, tilting them at awkward angles, one shifted up and the other closer towards the ground.   
Michael got back a laugh and calmly stated, “Here. Let's just put them into position.” He unfurled his own wings and demonstrated how to angle them, moving the tips to face them up. Samael copied the angel’s actions and awaited the next step.   
“Alright. That's it, now flap them.”   
Flapping them was a struggle, but Samael willed himself to try if he ever wanted to soar. He squeaked and stumbled, falling forward. He whimpered slightly, alerting Michael who quickly moved to check on him. Upon realizing Sammy was fine, Michael stepped back with a mod of affirmation.   
“Sam… I want you to jump.”   
Sam’s eyes widened in shock, feathers tucking against himself out of sudden fright. He drew back, only stopping because his guardian approached him.   
“Samael, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you,” Michael told the boy, wrapping his navy blue-black wings as a comforting gesture. Sam whimpered, eyes still filled with that fear.   
“I- I don't want to fall.”  
Michael stiffened, realizing the reason for Samael’s strange behavior. The archangel carded his fingers through his charge’s hair for a moment then pulled back. “If you're not ready, I won't force you,” the elder nodded.   
“I want to try.” Samael piped up, attempting to sound confident. He gave his snowy-white wings a flap, looking at his guardian expectantly. Michael sighed yet stepped back and made a motion with his hand. Samael shifted his appendages and jumped, but his inner panic built up. The young archangel screamed, his wings flailing wildly, barely noticing the blurred figure that rushed down and caught him to pull him onto the clouds again. Michael held the boy, who was sobbing against the elder’s shoulder and shaking violently, his feathers draped close around his charge.   
“Hey, you're safe now.”   
Samael hiccuped, tears still streaming down his face, clinging to his beloved brother. “I- I wa-”   
“Look at me, Sam.”   
Sam glanced at Michael, sniffling quietly.   
“Sammy…” Michael began, one hand running through his sibling’s feathers. “Don't be afraid. I'll always be here to catch you when you fall.”   
_“The soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone.”- Johann Wolfgang von Geothe_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I’m not dead. Truth is... I’ve been really busy with school, but I promise none of my stories are being abandoned. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_“Millions saw the apple fall, but Newton was the one who asked why.”- Bernard Baruch_

  
A few odd years had passed since Michael taught his younger brother, Samael, to fly, and now… the younger archangel was heading in the direction of a familiar garden. Even with all the time that had gone through, the palace of flowers and clear skies remained. What was so special about it that Father himself called it a ‘special project?’ Was it something about the garden itself, maybe a new kind of healing power, or did it go deeper into the strange laws of the universe? Samael smiled as the sun hit his wings, having always enjoyed that warm feeling of light. It was like he was a part of it. The angel’s wings were now a pure snowy-white, like those of an owl, flexing open to glisten against the sun’s rays. He stepped inside the garden, taking note that something felt different? The air was fresher, stronger, like… the archangel cocked his head, not knowing what the smell could be. It was far too pure, far too clean. Samael hummed as he noticed one huge difference, the tall apple tree set in the middle of the garden. He licked his lips, even though he didn’t need to eat, casually making his way over to the new addition. His feathers draped around his back, brushing against the tips of a blooming white rose. A sudden shift of movement caught his attention yet nothing came out. Samael’s eyes narrowed and cautiously made his way forward, suddenly taking a half-step back at the sight of a young fledgling standing in front of him. For a brief moment, she looked like an angel, with the white clothing she carried, but behind her were no wings. Samael was interested, curious, drawn to the female, still a girl but slowly becoming a woman, like the moth to the flame.

  
“And just who are you?” He finally asked. The archangel maintained a safe distance out of precaution yet the mysterious female didn’t move.

  
“Oh, well… I am Eve.”

  
Eve. What an odd name. Samael stood there, head tilted slightly, wings now extending to both sides. Just why was this girl there? Eve smiled and he returned the gesture in a polite manner.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“I live here.”

  
The statement came off as odd considering this was a garden, not some nest or anything of the sort. Samael still didn’t move, realizing not everything felt right, but something was compelling him to stay. Why? He had no idea yet Eve, wearing that silk robe of white and her eyes, a fantastic shade of clear blue like paradise, held a mysterious gaze. Was there a reason as to her having no wings?

  
“Would you like to share an apple with me?”  
Eve’s eyes widened then as if the angel had said something wrong. “Oh, no. I was told not to eat from the apple tree. I do not think it would be the best option,” she replied in a soft voice, somehow reminding Samael of silk.  
Samael released an intake of breath before nodding.

“Why not?” He asked. The archangel paused. What had caused him to say that? He shook off the feeling that he needed to keep his mouth shut, but for some reason he continued.

  
“It is what I was told.” Eve answered simply. She didn’t look so stiff, seemingly like a bird capable of flying whenever it wanted. What was it about her? The mysterious female flashed a smile and Samael, seemingly entranced, returned it in a polite manner. The young archangel looked at her then nodded and vanished from view, disappearing back to his current quarters.

  
The second time he met Eve was one fateful morning, when everything slowly but surely fell apart. Samael couldn’t help himself the day he returned, drawn towards the same tree of fruit he had seen before. The angel pressed a hand against it, wings moving upwards by the sudden shift in the wind. He smiled, recognizing the form of Eve, the wingless angel, standing beside him with a bright look on her face.

  
“How lovely it is to see you here,” Eve spoke, her voice like silk.

  
“I thought you might like to share an apple.”

  
“Oh, I couldn’t. I mustn’t.”

  
“Why not?” Samael asked, daring to question once more.

He had heard of this mysterious thing called ‘free will’ and he was curious. Why did Eve have it and not the angels? Samael wa nted a taste of it, this… free will, as it was called. He just needed to understand.

  
“Are you sure about this?”

  
“Just… please,” Samael spoke. The archangel nodded again. Eve looked nervous, yet she took an apple and bit into it. The effects were spontaneous. Skies immediately darkened, the flowers withered… this wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this. Terrified, Samael’s wings curled, fluffing up, and he ran as fast he could. He didn’t stop running, ducking behind some large structure, shaking hard.

  
“Did you really think you could hide?” A voice called before everything went black.

  
_“Remove grace, and you have nothing whereby to be saved. Remove free will and you have nothing that could be saved.”- Anselm of Canterbury_


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Mi-Michael?” Samael stammered, eyes wide with clear shock, wings fluffing up in a defensive posture. He stepped back, pressed against the bark of a tree. His older brother, the one who helped raised him, was looking at him with an angry expression.

  
“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Michael growled, irises gleaming a striking hue of gold.

  
“I-I didn’t-“

  
“Father tells me that they should not have eaten the apple and you went against his back to give them it?!”

  
“I was just trying to understand. Please, Michael.”

  
Michael’s mood seemed to dispitate slightly, but he was still annoyed as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Let’s get you to Father and hope he is merciful with you.”

  
“To Father? No!”

  
Without bothering to reply, Michael took hold of Lucifer’s robes, attempting to drag his struggling little sibling back to Father. The younger archangel squirmed, wings raised and flapping furiously, alarm flashing across his face.

  
“Samael! Do not make this any worse than it already is!” Michael shouted. As soon as he said that, his former charge went limp in his grip, a look of submission in Samael’s eyes. “Just walk and I won’t have to drag you.” The dejected image of his own kin, an angel, was fresh in the eldest archangel’s mind, but he refused to feel guilty over Samael’s stupidity. How could he have done something like that when Father specifically mentioned the instructions for the newest creations? Sam’s feathers fell down, drooping against his back, trembling, at the appearance of their Father.

  
“Samael, look at me,” Father’s loud voice echoed throughout the room. Samael glanced away, not making eye contact, which only worsened the situation. The second eldest archangel bit back a whimper, holding his wings up.

  
“Do you understand why you are in trouble?”  
“I… I was only trying to understand this free will! Why must they have it, being able to do as they please, when we cannot?” The angel challenged, not wishing to appear weak in front of the almighty man himself. Michael hissed beside him, lightly smacking Samael’s arm as a reminder that Father shouldn’t be talked back to.

  
“You dare defy me, Samael?! How dare you think that you have any power over me?!” Father roared.

  
Samael’s wings extended wide, bristling, but he didn’t act upon his anger… eyes holding a tinge of fear when a resounding smack landed across his face. Silence filled the air and Michael’s own wings raised slightly, as if defensively, yet the older archangel backed down and watched carefully.

  
“Never think you are getting special treatment. Act out of line again and the punishment will be worse,” Father hissed.

* * *

  
“Just what were you thinking, Samael? They’re His best creations and you disobey His word.” Michael barked, exasperated by his brother’s odd behavior.

  
“I didn’t mean to! I was just-“

  
“Save it. Go to your nest. Now.”

  
Startled by the ferocity in Michael, the second oldest archangel did as he was told, ignoring the coursing rage that he suddenly felt. This wasn’t what he wanted. Why couldn’t they understand? Yes, Eve ate the apple, but… he didn’t know, didn’t know it was such a… sin. This free will, it was strange, and he hadn’t meant to cause such an uproar over a mere fruit.

  
It was not what he wanted.

  
“Samael?” Michael called out, having calmed down since he’d yelled at his sweet brother.

  
“Go away, Mika!” Samael snarled.

  
“Sammy, I’m sorry. Just… promise you’ll be good.”

  
“I will.”

* * *

  
The pieces were slowly falling into place. 

_“There are no pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill, and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle.”- Deepak Chopra_  


	8. Chapter 8

__”A _man who stands for nothing will fall for anything.”- Malcolm X_

“Bow down to what?” Samael asked, shock written clearly on his face, wings wide. He’d seen the humans, the soulless vessels that scavenged the earth, and as much as he was curious of them, the archangel refused to serve the dogs. Angels only answered to Father, yet now the almighty man himself had betrayed them all by asking them to obey the new creations. Samael didn’t attack, or move, for fear that something would happen, though he remained aware that Father was getting angry with him.

  
“Samael, enough,” Michael hissed in warning.   
The younger angel flared his wings as a sign to show his discontentment, taking a half-step back in response when the room flashed with Father’s lightning.

  
“Do not test me, Samael! You are a servant to me and I order you to answer towards the humans!” His voice boomed.

  
“Never.” Samael spat, realizing that he felt a flurry of emotions whirling inside of him, anger and betrayal, fear and shock, but there was nothing he could do to control them. He startled when Father yelled, shouting orders to a few angels to grab the lightbringer. Samael lashed out with his wings, trying to escape, fear coursing through his mind, eyes widened as he glanced at Michael.

  
“You brought this on yourself.” The eldest archangel replied coolly, looking away, trying to drown out the sudden screech of his former charge.

  
Samael yelped in alarm, screeching from the sudden pain that erupted from his wing when the feathers were twisted behind his back, struggling with every fiber in his being to get loose. He bared his teeth like a wounded animal, cornered and caged, at an incoming angel. Twisting and thrashing, the archangel hissed when he was pinned down, still flashing his lips in a curled snarl. Breathe in, breathe out. He couldn’t hurt his siblings, not truly finding them at fault, though the fact that Michael hadn’t helped was a sudden anger, especially not Gabriel who ducked behind a pillar in an attempt to be hidden.

  
“Enough! Take him away.”

  
It was not enough to be tossed into the prisons, neither of the angels, Barakiel and Puriel, caring when the second eldest archangel landed roughly on the ground. The fact was that he remained alone, no company, not Michael nor even Azrael, left him trembling ever so slightly. He didn’t even react when only one visitor, Gabriel himself, appeared, tears tracking the youngest’s face.

  
“Wh-What are they going to d-do to you?”

  
Chocolate brown eyes stared back at the blue irises of his brother’s. Not a single word escaped his lips, feeling guilt over causing such worry on the young angel.

  
“Why did you do it?”

  
Why has he refused to bow down? He wasn’t some hound nor a collared creature but an angel. An angel who had just as much right as everyone to obtain free will. Freedom... was the cost of freedom to be locked away? Was it the same to follow orders and constantly have that desire raging inside of him or to act upon his wants of experiencing this free will? Samael had no strength left in replying, wings dropping, and Gabriel, taking it at a sign that Samael didn’t care, gasped and ran out, ignoring the sudden hollers of his name.   
“It’s time, traitor. Get up.” A voice spoke.   
The angel understood he was being punished for what he’d done yet his biggest surprise came when two chains wrapped around the large feathered appendages, pinning them to his back. He snarled angrily, struggling furiously, aware of the stares he was receiving when he was all but dragged down by the weight of his restraints. Samael cried out in pain when one of the angels, who was called Barakiel, kicked him sharply across the ribs. He gritted his teeth sharply, swinging his leg at his captors.

  
“Don’t you dare, little angel. You’re going to be put in your place, doggy,” Barakiel’s accomplice, the one called Puriel, hissed sharply.

  
Samael howled in agony, drawing angelic essence, when a dagger was dug into his side. Receiving yet another injury, this time due to a punch, he yelped out. The angel bared his teeth again, wings attempting to beat furiously against the chains, shuddering in slight fear when the dagger was pressed against his cheek. He hissed, startled, when at last Michael, his beloved brother and even caretaker, walked up to them. The young archangel’s pleadings died short on Michael. An earsplitting howl erupted into the air.   
After that, Samael knew nothing but pain and darkness. Hell was certainly filled with the frustrating scent of ash and sulfur, brimstone fire raging in the night. Time lost all meaning to him, and he, still the Lightbringer, couldn’t bring his dear stars with him. His hellhounds made sure everything was in order, yet he still walked throughout the cages, seeing that the black souls were where they should be even though these once humans could leave at any given moment. Samael kept away from the demons, including those which he himself had created, knowing full well that if he was caught off-guard they’d have no issue getting rid of an angel. And even with all which had happened, Samael felt alone, searching desperately for any form of company. Walking down an empty corridor, the archangel stopped, sensing as though he were being watched. He startled, seeing the soul coming his way.

  
“Lost, are we, pretty boy?” 

_”We may stumble and fall but shall rise again; it should be enough if we did not run away from battle.”- Mahatma Gahndi_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer encounters a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been abusing this story. I'm so sorry! I've had a stressful time in school and I really needed some inspiration to continue this. 
> 
> Chapter 9 is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do

The female demon grinned wide at him, her dark sullen eyes only seemed to beckon him further. There was something oddly fascinating about her.

It drew him in like a moth upon the flame, dancing just barely out of his reach. He still maintained a safe distance because he was wary of Hell, even after the time he had spent down here, surrounded by the hounds, the demons, the screams.

Samael snarled a bit.

"What do you want?" The fallen angel asked, his voice on edge.

"Is that meant to scare me, pretty boy?" The female soul, demon, laughed.

" Shut up! " Samael hissed, words laced with fake authority. He ruled Hell, and no demon was about to make him nervous. Despite his intentions, the white wings upon his back flapped in agitation.

"My, my, isn't someone acting tough!"

Samuel huffed in displeasure.

"Alright, pretty boy, don't get those feathers all messy. Name's Mazikeen."

Tilting his head curiously, the fallen angel watched the soul in interest. He had to admit that the demon's attitude was rather fascinating, given that she remain indifferent over his presence.

"Why are you-"

Mazikeen chuckled, "Oh, come now. I don't bite... much."

It occurred to the former archangel that the demon was messing with him. She wanted to see him react, toy around with his emotions.

"What do you want?" He questioned again.

Mazikeen smirked, "Oh, I'm just having fun."

Fun. Huh. When was the last time he properly had the chance to do something fun? Back when Michael hadn't casted him out, or been tortured by the original founder in hell, Samael pulled off a a few pranks.

"You don't have a body?" The fallen angel suddenly asked.

There was a brief pause.

"It's time for you to head on back, pretty boy," Mazikeen hissed, all pleasantries gone from her voice.

Taking it as a sudden to back down, Samael nodded with a half sigh. He found himself smiling and saying, "See you around."

The fallen angel never had full interest in the demons, considering who he was. Samael had his hounds for company, but Mazikeen... somehow, she was different.

It was like he seemed destined to meet Mazikeen, particularly drawn to her rather fascinating personality and the fact that she held this readily independent outlook to life in Hell.

What made her so different?

Their second encounter was strange.

Samael had sent out one of his hounds and he eventually came across the female demon wandering around. Fascinated, he followed her, but Mazikeen didn't acknowledge his presence. He preferred it that way as he could study and assess the situation a whole lot easier.

Their bond didn't truly develop until the fifth encounter.

Samael, not fully playing his role as the king of Hell, had come across a rebellious demon.

"You're not anything special, angel," the demon growled, advancing on Samael.

The fallen angel looked for an opening and rushed forward, but in seconds was flat on his back. He scrambled away, lips bared into a feral snarl. His defenses had been down and he lost his usual advantage.

"Is there a problem?" The familiar hiss of Mazikeen called.

Samael was just back on his feet, wings now slightly unfurled. He showed off what appeared to be dominance, trying to appear bigger than he seemed.

"No, of course not," the demon attacker grunted before walking away, leaving only

The female demon grinned wide at him, her dark sullen eyes only seemed to beckon him further. There was something oddly fascinating about her.

It drew him in like a moth upon the flame, dancing just barely out of his reach. He still maintained a safe distance because he was wary of Hell, even after the time he had spent down here, surrounded by the hounds, the demons, the screams.

Samael snarled a bit.

"What do you want?" The fallen angel asked, his voice on edge.

"Is that meant to scare me, pretty boy?" The female soul, demon, laughed.

" Shut up! " Samael hissed, words laced with fake authority. He ruled Hell, and no demon was about to make him nervous. Despite his intentions, the white wings upon his back flapped in agitation.

"My, my, isn't someone acting tough!"

Samuel huffed in displeasure.

"Alright, pretty boy, don't get those feathers all messy. Name's Mazikeen."

Tilting his head curiously, the fallen angel watched the soul in interest. He had to admit that the demon's attitude was rather fascinating, given that she remain indifferent over his presence.

"Why are you-"

Mazikeen chuckled, "Oh, come now. I don't bite... much."

It occurred to the former archangel that the demon was messing with him. She wanted to see him react, toy around with his emotions.

"What do you want?" He questioned again.

Mazikeen smirked, "Oh, I'm just having fun."

Fun. Huh. When was the last time he properly had the chance to do something fun? Back when Michael hadn't casted him out, or been tortured by the original founder in hell, Samael pulled off a a few pranks.

"You don't have a body?" The fallen angel suddenly asked.

There was a brief pause.

"It's time for you to head on back, pretty boy," Mazikeen hissed, all pleasantries gone from her voice.

Taking it as a sudden to back down, Samael nodded with a half sigh. He found himself smiling and saying, "See you around."

The fallen angel never had full interest in the demons, considering who he was. Samael had his hounds for company, but Mazikeen... somehow, she was different.

It was like he seemed destined to meet Mazikeen, particularly drawn to her rather fascinating personality and the fact that she held this readily independent outlook to life in Hell.

What made her so different?

Their second encounter was strange.

Samael had sent out one of his hounds and he eventually came across the female demon wandering around. Fascinated, he followed her, but Mazikeen didn't acknowledge his presence. He preferred it that way as he could study and assess the situation a whole lot easier.

Their bond didn't truly develop until the fifth encounter.

Samael, not fully playing his role as the king of Hell, had come across a rebellious demon.

"You're not anything special, angel," the demon growled, advancing on Samael.

The fallen angel looked for an opening and rushed forward, but in seconds was flat on his back. He scrambled away, lips bared into a feral snarl. His defenses had been down and he lost his usual advantage.

"Is there a problem?" The familiar hiss of Mazikeen called.

Samael was just back on his feet, wings now slightly unfurled. He showed off what appeared to be dominance, trying to appear bigger than he seemed.

"No, of course not," the demon attacker grunted before walking away, leaving only Mazikeen and Samael alone in the darkness of the cold, gruesome place.

"Don't think I'll be saving you every time you are in trouble." Mazikeen warned.

"Wouldn't count on it." Samael replied with a smirk upon his face. " Don't you want to have some fun? "

"Fun? Oh, pretty boy, you have no idea what you're getting into."

Samael cocked his head like all modern confused dog. "I don't know what you mean."  
nc3  
"You'll see."

"Do you mind if I try something on you?" Samael asked with a beaming smile. He waited for the nod of approval from Mazikeen.

Waving his hand, energy pulsed from within it and he managed to encase Mazikeen and give her an actual body, shaping her appearance into that of a human.

Mazikeen stared at him with narrowed eyes for a brief moment before she smiled wide, her teeth flashing against the dimly lit part of Hell's grounds. The demon chuckled, looking at Lucifer with a sign of appraise and approval.

"I'm impressed. Though, I do gather you have a reason to give me a body, pretty boy," she laughed.

" Ah, well- I do need someone to be taking care of Hell's needs that has an actual appearance. " Samael answered.

"Really now? Well... I don't see why we can't come up to a sort of... agreement," Mazikeen smirked. She was rather beautiful, dangerous, her dark eyes gleaming. Her skin was not fully dark, but it wasn't the pale white of the angels. Her entire attitude strutted with confidence.

Samael's responding grin told her exactly what she needed to know.

 


End file.
